


My Love Won't Fade

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghost Suga, Secrets, ghost au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “You know, no matter how many times I see you do that, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” Daichi said. Suga stopped in front of him, his feet touching the hard wood again. They were quiet for a moment before Daichi spoke again, looking off to the side. “I’ve been wondering, are you only bound to this building? Or can you go outside?”Suga tilted his head, thinking. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never had reason to go outside,” he said, eyes flitting over to the window where orange light started pouring through. “Wanna go try?”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My Love Won't Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Spiker/Setter Week! Went with Secrets for this one!  
> I'm a day late, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to write for this one. And then I watch Toilet Bound and the idea of Ghost Suga popped into my head, and then it turned slightly angsty, and yeah, this was the result. First DaiSuga fic and it's kind of sad.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

He drifted between rooms, weightless and aimless. Light passed through him, the faintest of shadows following his movements. Suga stared at the ceiling, his mind empty, body passing through furniture and door frames.

There was the click of a door closing and he drifted to the floor, feet touching without a sound. He could hear the other person’s footsteps, the familiar thud of boots on hardwood, and he smiled.

“Suga, are you here?” the person said. A head poked into the room he was in, smiling a little when he saw him.

“Hey, Daichi. What took you so long?” Suga teased, walking over to him.

Daichi rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame. “It’s not like you’ve got anything but time,” he said, realizing a second too late what he’d said. “I didn’t--”

Suga shook his head, laughing. “Well, you’re not wrong. But you didn’t need to say it,” he said, floating over to him.

“You know, no matter how many times I see you do that, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” Daichi said. Suga stopped in front of him, his feet touching the hard wood again. They were quiet for a moment before Daichi spoke again, looking off to the side. “I’ve been wondering, are you only bound to this building? Or can you go outside?”

Suga tilted his head, thinking. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never had reason to go outside,” he said, eyes flitting over to the window where orange light started pouring through. “Wanna go try?”

Daichi nodded, and Suga took his hand -- painfully aware of how warm it was in his cold one -- and pulled him towards the back door. He paused, taking a breath, and Daichi squeezed his hand. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said, voice soft.

He shook his head, smiling at him. “If we don’t try now, there’s no guarantee I’ll ever do it.” Daichi nodded, and Suga turned back to the door, reaching a hand forward and turning the knob. It only slipped a little in his grip as his hand faded for just a second.

He bit his lip, relieved that Daichi hadn’t noticed the fading. He didn’t need him knowing. Didn’t need him fretting over it. Suga knew that one day it would happen -- he’d start fading as his connection to the living world frayed. It was only a matter of time before he was gone.

Suga pushed that thought away, pulling the door open and taking a hesitant step outside onto the porch. His foot hit the wood without falling through, and he smiled, taking a second step, and then a third, until he was completely out of the house. Daichi followed, smiling at him brightly.

“I guess you  _ can _ go outside,” Daichi mused. Suga stuck his tongue out at him and Daichi laughed. “Should we try the yard? Since the porch is still technically connected to the house?”

He nodded, pulling Daichi towards the stairs. Each step had him holding his breath (not that he needed to breathe) and he paused when he hit the last step. He hadn’t felt grass in years, and he’d forgotten what it felt like.

Daichi squeezed his hand, stepping around him to stand in the grass in front of him. “One more step, Suga. You can do it,” he said, voice gentle.

Suga nodded, stepping forward slowly. He could see his foot fading a little as it crossed over the edge of the step, but it solidified as it hit the ground. He stepped forward with the other foot, standing fully in the grass, and he laughed.

“God, it’s been so long since I’ve felt grass,” he laughed, looking up at Daichi. It was then that he realized how close they were. A step away, Daichi’s breathing fanning over his cheeks. He could feel his face flushing, and Daichi chuckled.

“You know, I think I like the look of you blushing,” Daichi whispered. Suga wrinkled his nose at him, but smiled, face flushing more. In the light of the sunset, Daichi’s features were sharper, shadows playing over his face in just the right way.

He closed the gap between them, kissing him gently. He felt Daichi start for a second before he kissed him back. His arms wrapped around Suga’s waist while Suga’s wrapped around his shoulders. Suga was glad that the yard was fenced in, knowing that anyone looking in on them would only see Daichi.

When they pulled away, Daichi was panting a little and a blush dusted his cheeks. "Your lips are colder than I thought they’d be,” Daichi said.

“I don’t know why you’d expect anything else,” Suga said, a smile tugging his lips despite the pang that went through his chest.

Daichi hummed, kissing him quickly again before stepping back, giving him a little space. “In my defense, I hadn’t expected to fall in love with a ghost,” he said, looking away in embarrassment.

Another pang went through Suga’s chest, and he smiled sadly at Daichi. Had things been different -- had he been alive -- he’d be screaming on the inside. But right now, given the circumstances, he could only smile at him sadly. No one should have to be in his position.

“Come on,” Suga said, offering a hand. It flickered in the receding sunlight -- just a brief moment -- and he ignored the look Daichi gave him and he took it. The warmth burned in his hold, as though searing the memory into his skin, and he ignored it, pulling Daichi towards the middle of the yard.

Each step felt like he was pulling against a rope that refused to move. It got to the point where it felt like he could barely take another step, and he sat down, pulling Daichi with him. They laid back, grass poking their backs as they looked up at the bleeding sky.

“I’m sorry,” Suga whispered, not looking at Daichi. He heard him make a confused sound, and he pulled his hand away, holding it up against the sky. He was more mist than solid this far from the house, and it made his skin look orange against the sky. “I’m sorry you fell in love with me.”

His voice was pained, just barely above a whisper. He felt Daichi roll against his shoulder, a hand reaching over and turning his face to look at him. “You shouldn’t be. I love you, Suga, even if you’re a ghost.  _ I love you, Suga. _ ”

Guilt washed over him, and Suga closed his eyes, feeling his hand fade for a few seconds. He heard Daichi gasp, his hand grabbing Suga’s when it became solid again. “Suga…” he whispered, holding his hand tightly.

“We should go back to the house,” Suga said, sitting up and refusing to look at Daichi. He tried to stand, but Daichi’s hold on his hand kept him from doing just that. “Daichi, come on,” he said, trying to stand again.

Daichi relented, and they walked back -- Suga’s eyes forward, occasionally flicking down to his feet as he tripped every few steps, Daichi’s hand burning in his -- and they walked back inside. Suga felt like he could breathe a little better, and he pulled his hand away, floating ahead to settle in the living room (the irony wasn’t lost on him).

“Suga,” Daichi said. Suga sat against the wall, looking down at his hands as they flickered for a second. “Suga.” He looked up, Daichi’s face unreadable. “What’s going on?”

He laughed bitterly to himself. “A secret, Daichi. It’s getting late, you should be getting home.”

“Suga--”

“Daichi, please. Not tonight,” Suga said, tears pricking his eyes. Daichi looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. He walked over, pulling Suga into a hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, voice wavering a little.

Suga nodded, hugging him tightly. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Daichi pulled back, hesitating for a second before kissing him softly. Suga sighed as he pulled away too soon, looking at him sadly. “Bye, Suga.” He stood, not waiting for a response before he walked out of the room, his footsteps receding into the click of a door.

Suga bit his lip, closing his eyes as a tear fell. “Bye, Daichi. I love you."


End file.
